


Outside

by Luxicorde



Series: FFXIV Write 2020 [12]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Pre-Canon, Pre-Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn, welcome back to my unending diadem hell writing style
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:42:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26458897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luxicorde/pseuds/Luxicorde
Summary: Erastus makes a friend, in a way.
Series: FFXIV Write 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906447
Kudos: 1





	Outside

**Author's Note:**

> 4 more days and then I will be free.
> 
> Direct continuation for prompt 12.

_He could speak Garlean_.

Erastus wasn't expecting that.

He didn't really know how to introduce himself, practically tripping over his own name. Hien didn't seem bothered at least, but that wasn't really putting Erastus at ease. He was loud in all ways, and Erastus wanted to disappear under his cloak. 

"Ah! There you are, Erastus. I was just telling Lord Kaien all about your progress." 

He hadn't noticed Alanus or the man next to him over Hien's talking. He didn't care though, he was saved. Erastus hopped off the bench and ran over to Alanus, hiding behind his legs as best he could.

The man next to Alanus looked down to him. He looked sorta like Hien, but he was pale, and he sounded _bad_. Erastus didn't want to be near him either. 

"Now now, there's no need to be shy. Prince Hien was only trying to be friendly." 

_Friendly_. That was a new word. 

Alanus’s voice dropped to a whisper. “You might be seeing more of him, since I came to ask if his master would consider training you as well.”

“You mean Gosetsu?” Hien piped up from the bench. Erastus could see his eyes light up, but he held onto Alanus’s coat as Kaien got louder. He didn’t know why Kaien was so upset, but he knew it had to do with him.


End file.
